A New Beginning
by Final Light
Summary: As Teito goes on a journey to learn more about himself, Ayanami goes after him only to discover something he never thought was possible...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As this is required of me (no I don't wish to get sued and lose what little money I have), I do not own 07-Ghosts or any of it's characters.

This is my first fan fiction, so please excuse the horrible writing skills and probably grammar. This just wouldn't get out of my head after reading one of the chapters in the manga, so here I am writing it. Warning though, characters might be slightly OOC.

Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames.

* * *

As Teito looked at the blue sky, he saw a shadow block the light from the sun.

'It's Frau again. What does he want this time?'

With all the teasing that Teito endures, it's no strange wonder that this thought was going through his mind. Frau and his perverted behavior were actually pretty normal for Teito. The first impression that Teito had of Frau, though, was quite shocking. Who would have ever expected a bishop, a follower of god, to be looking at obscene magazines? He didn't even seem shocked when he was caught.

Then again, Frau wouldn't be considered as normal and he had probably gotten used to it over the years. After all, Castor always comes in during those moments in which Frau was looking at some of the magazines he had hidden in the library books. Let's just say that whenever Castor caught him, the situation would end with Frau having a book shaped dent in his head. Teito was surprised that the dent didn't become a permanent part of Frau's head, considering how often he gets hit by Castor.

Teito's emerald green eyes clashed with Frau's deep sea blue as they stared at each other.

"What do you want, perverted bishop?"

"Now, now, you don't have to be so sharp, you damned brat. It's not like I really wanted to talk to you. I just needed to tell you that we're leaving the Church in 2 hours, so you better get your ass moving and go pack. Don't waste any more time than necessary."

They were going out on a journey. A journey for Teito to uncover his past and perhaps reveal the secrets that surrounded him. Ever since Teito found out that he was the son of the king of Raggs and he had the Eye of Mikhail, he had wondered if there was more to his past than he originally thought.

Teito had finished packing in less than 10 minutes since he didn't have many personal belongings. As he headed towards the gates of the Church, Mikage gave a reassuring mew to Teito as if he knew what Teito was thinking. The little pink dragon was Teito's best friend and always seemed to know what Teito was feeling. He behaved as if he still remembered his past life as Teito's best friend.

Teito patted Mikage's head, understanding that Mikage wanted to cheer him up. As he looked at the towering gates he pondered as to whether or not this journey would be fruitful or just a complete waste of time. Perhaps he would learn so much more about himself out in the world than he would have in the Church. He would miss the carefree aura of the Church. He would also miss the people he would be leaving behind; Hakuren, his new friend, the Bishop Labrador and Castor, and the sisters. They had all helped him so much while he had stayed there.

Passing the exam to become a bishop meant that he had to train under a more experienced bishop. Ever since that incident with Ayanami in the hall of trials, the collar wouldn't allow him to stay away from Frau too long without having consequences. At least Frau was going to be the bishop he was to train under. It lessened the the number of complications that they would have on their journey. Frau had no objection on taking this journey. He understood why Teito had to leave.

Teito didn't want to endanger those in the Church anymore since his very presence there was a danger. It was not beneath Ayanami to manipulate those around his victim to get what he wanted. Teito wasn't quite sure as to what Ayanami wanted though. His best guess was the Eye of Mikhail. Until Teito knew the reasons behind Ayanami's actions, he would not endanger those around him by choice. He wouldn't be able to bear it if the same thing that happened to Mikage happened again to others. Mikage's death was still a painful memory for Teito. Knowing that in the end Mikage had smiled had given Teito a little bit of joy, but that little bit wasn't enough to drown out all the pain. Teito never wanted to have repeat of those moments.

Focusing his thoughts back on the journey ahead, Teito saw Frau waiting by the opening gates and hurried to him. Seeing that they both only had a small satchel of luggage made Teito wonder as to why Frau had so little. It would seemed normal if Frau had a few more satchels of belongings, many of them containing porn magazines and so on.

"What to you so long, you damned brat? Were you primping yourself up thinking that you should look your best like a girl?"

"It didn't even take me 15 minutes to get here and you're complaining. Why would I act anything like a girl when I'm a boy? Maybe you just wish that I was a girl."

Teito laughed a little inside as he said this, knowing what Frau's reaction would be to his words.

"Hah, why would I want an undeveloped and completely unfeminine girl? That's what you would be if you were one. You're not cute at all and all you do is mope and complain."

"I wouldn't want to be a girl in the first place so end of discussion. And I do not mope and complain. I actually helped out around the Church unlike a certain perverted bishop."

"I have my own duties so it doesn't matter."

"You're just making up excuses."

"Whatever. Let's go."

The gates had opened fully. Walking past the thick metal structures gave Teito a sense of foreboding. Before leaving, Labrador had warned Teito that the journey would have many dangers and that he would be facing horrors that he could not even begin to imagine, but if he believed in himself and trusted his companions, he would make it through.

Looking at the world before him Teito thought to himself 'the journey has begun.'

* * *

This is somewhat a prologue I guess, but all it really has is just the start of a journey and a little information to explain certain parts of the story that people may have forgotten or never heard of from the anime or the manga.

Please review and I'll try my best to update it when I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long for me to update. Been so busy for the past few weeks with Thanksgiving, club activities, and tons of homework. Hope you'll all forgive me for not updating sooner. I don't really know how to write long chapters so please bear with the short ones I post. I write stories as the inspiration comes to me so please excuse the late updates as I don't have the next chapters already written.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of 07-Ghost. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.

* * *

"Aya-tan, we're not going to do anything about the boy right now?" Hyuuga stated as he looked at Ayanami's impassive face.

"There is no reason for us to act. We shall wait until he leads us to our goal." Ayanami's cold lavender eyes showed no hint of emotion as he said this. In his mind the only thing he should be concerned with is finishing the mission assigned to him and reaching his goal. Miroku was right in saying that he should wait a bit before killing Teito. Teito was an intriguing person and made Ayanami curious as to why Teito was that way.

It might also be fun to play with his mind. Teito was such an easy target for Ayanami. He could be eliminated in less than a second if it was Ayanami's wish to. But why end the fun when it's only just beginning.

"Leave and get back to your work," Ayanami said to Hyuuga.

"Sure, sure Aya-tan. If that's what you wish for then I shall."

The first time Ayanami ever saw Teito didn't leave that much of an impression on him. That was until he defeated the criminal with minimal help. Ayanami wasn't that surprised that he didn't kill the guy. Teito was too soft. He may have been a sklave but that didn't mean anything if he couldn't kill without mercy. That was the reason why Ayanami had rejected him at first. But when he met him again, while controlling Mikage, he was surprised at the amount of pride and feelings he could express. He was surprised that Teito still seem so innocent even though he's killed so many people. Considering the greedy and evil nature that exists in every human being, he never expected to find someone so pure.

Teito reminded him of someone whom he had considered dear. That person doesn't exist anymore though. There was no point in thinking about it again. Even if there was no point in it, he couldn't stop them. The thoughts just came to him one after another, unbidden. He had blocked it out years ago but somehow, they would break the lock he had put it on all the memories he had. He had never wanted to experience the pain that came with those memories. But nowadays, he would feel every cut and every slice all over again each and every day. Why couldn't he just let them go? Maybe it was because secretly, he didn't want to.

Maybe Teito was somehow linked to that person. If he wasn't then there would be no reason for those memories to come up.

He was going to keep an eye on that boy and see what happens. He might just lead him to something interesting. Maybe there was a way to bring that person back and it was very likely that Teito would lead him to the answers he wanted. All he could do now was to just wait and maybe give a little push every now and then. If the situation becomes favorable then he'll make his move. If it becomes unfavorable then there's nothing he could do but force the hand. Everything will go his way no matter what. He was the one who decided things. It was through his manipulation and brilliant planning that everything was going smoothly. Now it was just time to observe.

* * *

Sorry for the really short chapter, but I can't really think of what else to write in Ayanami's view and I don't particularly like switching views in the middle of the chapter. Sorry again, but please review!

Reviews really inspire me and I would like your opinion on my writing and the plot so far. I hope to get at least 10 reviews for this chapter. The more I get the more motivated I'll be to write more. So please review!


End file.
